Aro's Daughter (DISCONTINUED)
by RavenRhodes1463
Summary: Raven is a part Angel/Part witch and she lives in New Orleans with Klaus and she couldnt be happier. That all takes a turn when Klaus asks her to go to Volterra with him to meet a old friend of his Aro Volturi, And Caius who is a major ass hole to Raven but why? Klaus/OC maybe some Caius/OC. Rated M for slight smut and some swearing. I don't know where this story will go but Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Raven I am 20 years old and I am part Angel,Part witch I live in new orleans with my best friend/Crush Klaus Mikealson and his family. Klaus is a original hybrid half Vampire, half Werewolf I have lived with him for the past 5 years and I couldn't be happier. We were led to new orleans by a threat to Klaus's life and have been here for around 6 months but that is all about to change and so begins my story._


	2. Notes on Raven and Authors note

_Raven has mid back length black hair_

 _She is slightly tanned_

 _she's pretty short around 5ft4 ish_

 _her makeup is the same as Raven in my other story_

 _Clothing style is also the same_

 _She is immune to other witch's spells Her eyes are Red like Aro's she thought it was because of her powers because she didn't know Vampires like Aro existed_

 _Ok next chapter will be the actual start to the story probably be up in maybe a day or 2. I know some of my readers might not want to see this story but I am still continuing The Weird McCall._

 _-Ray_


	3. Chapter 1 I have to be your what!

_My name is Raven I live in New Orleans in a plantation house/mansion with my Bestfriend Klaus Mikealson and his family._

 _I wake up and I am SWEATING! "ugh KLAUS!" I throw my covers off and open my window of course it's still hot as hell, "Yes sweetheart" I jump not hearing Klaus come in "When are you gonna get an Air Conditioner fitted I am sweating bullets" He smirks and laughs "I will call someone today don't want the princess to overheat" I glare and throw my pillow at him "I'm gonna take a shower get out" He laughs again as he closes my door._

 _XX_

 _I get out the shower smelling of strawberries and get dressed in a strapless teal summer dress and some nude heels, I straighten my hair and tie it half up and half down. My stomach starts growling so I head to the kitchen to make some breakfast._

 _XX_

 _I decided to make some pancakes with Nutella, Strawberries, Bananas topped with whipped cream I also make a cup of coffee for Klaus and a glass of apple juice for me. "Klaus Coffee!" He runs in with his vampire speed grabs his coffee and runs back out "How he never spills it I do not know" I laugh and sit at the breakfast table. I read my Harry Potter: And The Prisoner of Azkaban book whilst I eat "Hmm" I look out the kitchen window and see Klaus painting he's very good, I check the time on my phone 9:30 am "Klaus!" He runs in "Yes my lovely" Klaus smiles rubbing my chin in his sweet way I shiver "Drink" I lift my wrist up to him to feed on. It hurts a little but I am used to it I don't have to worry about the wound because I heal with my powers, I twist my wrist as Klaus finishes feeding and it completely heals. I look up and meet Klaus's ice blue eyes as he kisses my hand "Thank you sweetheart for a delightful meal" Whilst looking at me with his charming blue eyes he pulls me up into his arms, He kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to visit my old friend in Italy?"_

 _"I would love too" I smile "But there is a catch, You have to pretend to be my fiance so they won't hurt you" Klaus says with the most cheesy smile ever "W-What wait I have to be your what?Why?" It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a huge crush on him "Because if you are not a vampire or the mate of a vampire they will kill you" Klaus says with a sad smile "Who are they?" I ask "The Volturi they are extremely dangerous and I am not sure what they would do to you if they knew of your power, Maybe use you or just kill you" He walks out and continues his art._

 _Chapter 1 of Aro's daughter probably be slow updates on this one._

 _-Ray_


	4. Chapter 2 Before The Trip

_"Ugh I am so tired" I mumble as I flop on the couch beside Rebecca "Well that's what happens when you stay up all night packing" I laugh "Blame your brother he forgot to mention we were leaving in 2 days" She laughs "That's Nik for you, Are you going to talk to Elijah?" I groan "Do I have to?" I really don't like Elijah._

 _"Yes Love you do" Klaus smirks walking in "But why Love?" I raise my eyebrows mockingly, He laughs "You accidentally set him on fire as funny as it was you owe him an apology" He finger quotes accidentally "1 Who said it was an accident and 2 It was his fault anyway he scared me when I was training!" I yell as I walk out of the room and go to my room for a nap._

 _XX_

 _I wake up and go take a shower "Oh my god" It's 3 am I put my PJ's on and go down to the kitchen for a snack._

 _XX_

 _"Ah!" I scream and a blast of power flys toward Elijah AGAIN! "H-Hey Elijah" I stand back a little "Raven" He smirks and sits back down at the Table._

 _I make some cheese on toast, pour a glass of apple juice and sit opposite Elijah. "You know Raven you really amuse me and peak my curiosity" I choke on my apple juice "W-What H-How?" He laughs "You have extraordinary powers but you choose to do things like cooking the human way by hand, Why is that?" I smile "I uh I'm not sure I suppose I want to try and be as normal as human as I can be, I know it's odd" I laugh "Not odd at all Raven we all try to be as human as we can be it's normal" I smile "Oh sorry about the uh fire thing" He laughs "It's fine I suppose it was my fault I really should learn not to interrupt a witch or angel during training"_

 _"Yes brother you never learn do you?" I jump "Klaus!" I hold my heart "Sorry Love I forgot you are so jumpy" He laughs and sits beside me "Hmm Niklaus you are awfully close to Raven are you not" I blush "Of course brother she is my fiance after all" He winks "K-Klaus! Shush!" I blush and cover my face in embarrassment "Raven if your rouse is to fool the Volturi you have to start acting the part"_

 _"Now Love why are you awake at this hour?" He kisses my hand "Uh I overslept just woke up about an hour ago"I use my powers to put my dishes away "Goodnight Sweetie, Elijah" I go back upstairs to bed._

 _XX_

 _I roll over in bed and cuddle up to my pillow, Wait my pillow doesn't feel like that or smell like that! "Ah!" I jump away "Klaus!" I yawn and stretch "Come here Love" He adjusts my pillows for me "O-Ok" I get into bed and lay facing him "You know if you act like that in Italy it may raise some suspicion" I hide my face in the pillow "Iknowimsorry" I mumble "I thought I should also mention that we will be sharing a bed there too" I blush I hadn't even thought about that "Y-Yeah o-of course I-I mean normal couple thing t-to do" He smirks and rolls onto his back "Let's try this again Love" He lifts his arm for me to lay on his chest "U-um o-o-ok" I awkwardly move over and lay my head on his chest as he puts his arm around me, I am blushing so bad right now "Relax a little the Volturi won't buy it if your stiff as a board" I relax a bit and cuddle into him more "There we go that's more believable" I smile this is probably the closest I have ever been to Klaus and I feel like a teenager with her first crush. I jump up out the bed and attempt to run to the bathroom but Klaus stops me and pushes me up against the wall "What's the matter Love?" He asks very close to my face "U-Uh I n-need to p-pee?" He laughs "Was that an answer or a question?" I giggle "I don't know" I look away as his eyes become too intense. "I will go and let you do whatever you do" He smirks and runs out "Oh my god" I gasp and go get ready._

 _XX_

 _I get dressed in black leggings, A navy blue long-sleeved top and black ankle boots with a 5-inch heel. I straighten my hair and leave it down, minimal makeup look. I grab my notebook, pen and my harry potter book and head downstairs._

 _XX_

 _"Good afternoon Love" Klaus comes up behind me "Afternoon, Here" I lift my wrist up to him "Hmm maybe a different place" He moves my hair away from my neck and starts feeding "Oh" I groan it feels a lot different on the neck! I gasp as he stops and twist my neck a little to heal "I'm gonna go to a cafe for breakfast be back around 4" He grabs my hand "Just be careful I know you can handle yourself but-" I hug him " I know Klaus I promise I will be extra careful and cautious" He smiles and lets me go "Have fun" I giggle and head out._

 _XX_

 _I decide to try something new so I go to The Ruby Slipper Cafe it's very cozy inside, I go sit at a little table beside the window and give the waiter my order. I read my book whilst I wait about 10 minutes later and my food comes over, I ordered a hot chocolate to drink and the 3 little pigs omelet (Applewood-smoked Bacon, Ham and sausage with swiss cheese) "Thank you" I smile "Enjoy" He smiles back and walks off._

 _XX_

 _I finish my food around 15 minutes later "Hello little hybrid" I look up to meet Mikeal's gaze "Oh hello Mikeal" I show no fear and smile "You can somewhat relax I am not here to hurt you in fact your probably the only person I can tolerate" He sits opposite me "Well thanks I guess" I mumble as he orders some coffee._

 _"A little birdie told me you and Niklaus are going to Italy, Why is that?" He glares "None of your business" I snap and try to stand up but he grabs my arm "Sit down!" He hisses vampire face and all. " .go" I glare and use my powers to shock him off of me "I am leaving and I suggest you do not try that again" I put on a civil face and walk out._

 _XX_

 _I get back to the house and Klaus is painting in the yard "Love you look frazzled" I ignore him and go to my room._

 _XX_

 _I take off my boots and throw myself onto my bed, I scream into my pillow and lay on my stomach. I feel the bed go down "Raven what happened?" Klaus asks rubbing my back "Mikeal was at the cafe I went to" He growls "What did he do?" I turn and face him "He said a little Birdie told him we were going to Italy he asked why, I tried to leave he grabbed my arm so I used my powers to shock him off me and then I came back here" He looks pissed "Anything else?"_

 _"Apparently I'm the only person he can tolerate he told me I can somewhat relax" I sit up and turn to Klaus "Can you train me to fight? I found out my angel part makes me about as strong as a vampire and I don't want to be so scared and useless anymore" He holds my hand and looks into my eyes "I will train you but do not ever think you are useless you are far from it, Now get some rest we are leaving tonight" He kisses my hand and walks out I decide to watch some TV._

 _End of chapter hope you enjoy I had fun writing it._

 _-Ray_


	5. Chapter 3 On The Plane

_We got on Klaus's private jet around 11 pm Klaus told me it's around a 12-hour flight, It has only been about 4. Me and Klaus are currently watching The Avengers: Age Of Ultron I love this movie, I keep feeling Klaus watching me it's new to get this much attention from him. "Klaus" I mumble knowing he can hear me "Yes Love?" He smiles "I'm hungwy" I pout rubbing my stomach "What would you like to eat Miss?" Klaus's private waiter comes in "Um can I please have a chicken curry no veggies?" I ask, He nods "Of course Miss" He walks out and I go back to watching the movie until my food is ready._

 _XX_

 _About 30 minutes later I finished my food and I have a major food baby, "How was your food Love?" Klaus asks sitting beside me "It was really good I feel sleepy though" I yawn "Good to hear" He smiles "Oh the spells for the bond and fake memories are all done" He smirks "Wow you actually did something!" He laughs "Oh shush" I slap his arm. We continue to watch the movie, I start to feel tired and doze off on Klaus's shoulder I feel him pull a blanket over me as I fall into a deep sleep._

 _XX_

 _I am woken up by Klaus shaking me "Come on Love wakey wakey eggs and bakey" I groan open my eyes and glare at him "Don't wanna" I cover my face "Well Lovely you have no choice now get up" I decide to have some fun and use my powers to throw Klaus into a wall "I'm going to murder you" He growls "Uh huh sure you will" He runs at me and pins me to the bed, I know I'm not in any danger so I start to giggle as Klaus starts tickling my sides "Ah K-Klaus n-not m-my s-s-sides" I struggle under him laughing my head off "Say sorry Love" He smiles and tickles my ribs "O-Ok fine y-you win I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He stops and I take a deep breath. "We have about 3 hours until we land" I smile "Are you hungry?" I ask "Hm a little" I move my hair away from my neck and tilt my head, He immediately starts feeding and it feels good I groan as he finishes feeding and heal my neck "Ok get off me I need to shower and get ready" He laughs "Ok Princess" He jumps off me and runs off._

 _XX_

 _I have my shower and get dressed. I get dressed in Black skinny jeans, A dark purple long sleeved top and black over the knee heeled boots. I dry my hair and put it in a side braid I decide against makeup and put on some deodorant and perfume._

 _XX_

 _"Well don't you look ravishing" Klaus smirks "T-Thank you" I blush and go sit on the couch with my book "Oh did you carry me to bed?"_

 _"Well who else Love?"He laughs "Thank you anyway Sweetie" I smirk and continue reading my book. He goes and makes himself a drink "Want one?" I shake my head "No thank you" I stop reading as a thought comes to mind "Uh Klaus?" He looks at me "Yes Sweetheart?"_

 _"This whole I'm your fiance thing doesn't that mean we h-have t-to k-k-"_

 _"Kiss?" He smirks and I nod "Well sweetheart that doesn't have to happen until you are comfortable enough" He smiles and goes to his private room. I spend the rest of the flight reading my book and watching random cartoons, Klaus doesn't come out of his room until we land._

 _End of chapter hope you enjoyed. Meeting the Volturi is in the next chapter._

 _-Ray_


	6. Chapter 4 Meeting The Volturi

_So someone thought this was about Bella lol hello did you not read the story description? It literally says Raven and does not mention Bella at all this story will not include The Cullens at all only the Volturi and the Originals._

 _We get off the plane about 20 minutes later and get into Klaus's private hire car. "It really is a marvelous place, Don't you think Love?" Klaus asks with a smile "It's really beautiful my Sweetie" I say jokingly "No really it is amazing" I smile "I knew you would like it" Klaus smiles holding my hand, We get to a huge Church / Castle around 20 minutes later._

 _XX_

 _We go inside and it is huge inside and unbelievably beautiful, Klaus claps his hands and it echoes A LOT. The reception door opens and a blonde girl around 16 accompanied by two men walks up to us, One man rather handsome looks to be in his 20s with eyes very much like a hunter. The other man very much like a predator also appears to be in his 20s he is extremely tall at least 6ft8._

 _"Come with me please" The blonde asks and walks away with the men "Who are they?" I ask Klaus "Aro's main guards" He whispers "I can hear you please be quiet" Blondie rudely asks "Cause that's not rude" I mumble sarcastically "I like her" I hear the hunter eyed man say to the tall man "Shush" Klaus puts a finger to his lips, We come to another set of huge brown double doors Klaus holds my hand as we go in._

 _"Aah my dear friend" A man with medium brown hair says rather odd "I hope I didn't come to unexpectedly friend"_

 _"You are always more than welcome" The odd man smiles "Thank you" Klaus says politely "Oh I see you have brought a mate" The odd man smiles softly " Yes this is my fiance Raven, Raven this is Aro" Klaus says rubbing my hand "So delightful to meet you" Aro smiles taking my hand "Come let me introduce you to my brothers" Aro walks me over to 3 thrones the middle one empty of course, one on the right or my left "This is Marcus he doesn't really do much other than moan"_

 _"Hello Marcus" I smile and he mumbles a "Hello young one" next on the left or my right is a platinum blonde man "This is Caius" before I can say hello he glares at me "Go away do not talk to me, Again why is she here?" Caius snarled "Be nice brother she is here with our good friend Klaus" Aro smiles "W-Who are they?" I nod toward the 3 people who escorted me and Klaus here "Oh the girl is Jane, The tall man is Felix and of course lastly is Demetri"_

 _"Well now that introductions are over I for one am starving" Klaus smirks "Ah of course long flight please sit" Aro leads us to a very long table._

 _I sit beside Klaus and look around the table. There is Marcus opposite Me and Klaus then Aro who is talking to Klaus Then there is Caius who keeps looking at me and hissing, Jane is next to Aro quietly looking at him. Aro smiles at Jane and nods toward the double doors Jane gets up and opens them, A few Chinese tourists walk-in "Ha Chinese takeaway anyone" Klaus laughs along with Aro and even Marcus Mr grumpy Caius still glaring at me._

 _XX_

 _About 30 minutes passed since some servants led the Chinese away and now they have returned with the meal. "What is it?" I ask Klaus looking at some very horrid food "Chinese cuisine" He laughs I look a little closer and hold back a gag it is chopped up human meat in a blood soup, I twist my hand under the table and change the gross human stew into a nice beef stew it's much better._

 _Everyone is having fun and chatting apart from guess who yup Caius still glaring at me "What is your problem?" I ask remaining polite "YOU ARE!" Caius yells "I ask that you leave my mate along Caius" Klaus warns "Why is she even here?" Caius hisses "Brother how many times do I have to tell you she is a guest with our friend Klaus" Aro says smiling, The meal ended and we all remain at the table for a drink. Everyone got a glass of blood again I changed mine to red wine, I can hear Caius talking to Jane about me so I mention it to Klaus "Touch my fiance and I will kill you" Klaus warns amber eyed "Can she defend herself dear friend?" Aro asks curiously "Yes she can but we are not here to fight" Klaus says "Ok we will test her then shall we" Aro says and takes my hand._

 _(FLASHBACK / FAKE MEMORIES)_

 _Me and Klaus on our first date at a very sunny beach, A couple weeks later we have our first kiss. A few months later although early Klaus proposes to me and of course I said yes. Klaus kisses me and feeds from me for the first time, He feeds me his blood and snaps my neck turning me into a vampire._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK / MEMORIES)_

 _"Very interesting everyone come with me" Aro leads us to a very big Training room "Ok lets do some tests shall we" Aro looks at Jane, She turns to me and says "pain" I feel nothing "Hmm try Klaus" Aro mumbles Jane looks at Klaus "Pain" Klaus drops to the floor I clench my fist and use my powers so Klaus does not feel the pain "Klaus mate or not she is a danger to The Volturi" Caius hisses "SHUT UP!" I yell at Caius and everyone looks at me shocked, I see their eyes clearly now they are red like mine "What are you looking at?" Caius glares "A vampire with his head biting his own ass" I smirk "SHUT UP! I AM A KING YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" Caius yells "LEAVE MY FIANCE ALONE!" Klaus growls at Caius._

 _"Can't we all just get along or at the very least kill me" Marcus mumbles "I hate her" Caius hisses "Oh screw you I'm sure you hate everyone" I smirk "That is it I have had enough of you!" Caius yells and lunges at me, I close my eyes waiting for some sort of attack but it never comes I slowly open my eyes to see Klaus holding Caius off the floor by his throat. Klaus throws Caius into a wall making a huge dent in it, I see Aro sit beside Marcus "This should be fun" He smiles. Caius gets up and runs toward Klaus "WATCH OUT!" I yell to Klaus he turns around "Oh fun" Caius jumps at Klau but Klaus caught him and punches him in the face, Caius hisses and grabs Klaus by the throat punches him and then throws him to the floor. What is happening? I look around and see Jane staring at Klaus obviously using her powers, I do not know what else to do so I take a risk and use my powers to throw Jane into a wall and knock her out realizing what I just did I look at Aro who now has that odd look again, He opens a locket from around his neck looks at it then back at me._

 _(Aro)_

 _"Brother I think she may be my lost daughter" I show my locket to Marcus and he smiles, I decide to let the fight go on a little longer._

 _(Raven)_

 _I look back at Klaus who has Caius in a neck hold, Caius breaks free and runs toward me I use my powers to throw him away from me I see Aro watching me very closely I raise my hand to push back Caius again but he pins me up against the wall by the throat, This is it I'm dead. Aro starts scratching a birthmark on his hand and stares at me._

 _(Aro)_

 _She has the same birthmark there is no doubt she is my daughter, I nod at Felix signaling him to stop the fight._

 _(Raven)_

 _The man I knew as Felix pulls Caius off of me and over to Aro "Are you ok Love?" Klaus crouches beside me "I think so" I gasp and hug him tightly, We all take some time to calm down a little. Aro shows Caius something on his hand and if possible Caius looks even angrier, I see what Aro showed Caius it is a birthmark shaped like a half angel wing I look at my hand and I have the same mark "Why do we have the same mark on our hands?" I ask Aro "They are marks from our mates after a shared bite" Aro says softly "Where is your mate?" I ask "She got killed, But enough of that let's get a drink"_

 _"I still hate her" Caius mumbles as we walk back to the main room and sit at the table, Klaus sits beside with his arm around my waist. "Now I assume you two are tired after that little thing so I will have Demetri show you to your room" Aro nods to Demetri "This way please" Demetri motions toward the door "Come on Love" Klaus holds my hand as we walk to our room._

 _XX_

 _"Here we are obviously if you need anything just yell or whisper one of us will hear, I recommend myself or Felix we won't bite your heads off" He smiles and walks off "He's nice I like him" I smile and walk into the room "Are you trying to make me jealous Love?" I smile "Not at all Sweetie" He smirks "I know today didn't really go to plan as far as your powers anyway, Are you ok?" I hug him "I have to admit I really thought I was going to die" He hugs me tightly "Don't worry Love I won't let anyone hurt you" I smile into his chest "Good to know-" I get cut off by my own yawn "Tired Love?" Klaus smirks "Yeah it's been a long day" I laugh "Ok get ready then love" He laughs. I go get my PJs out of my suitcase and go to the bathroom._

 _I put my black tank top and grey shorts on I take my braid out and brush my hair, Brush my teeth and go back to the bedroom._

 _"Hmm you look very cute love" I blush "Thank you" I go get into bed "You go to sleep Love I will be here when you wake up" I smile "G-Goodnight Klaus" I mumble and doze off._

 _This chapter was mainly written by my fiance I just edited it and made it make sense he likes to short text lol so Hopefully you enjoyed it._

 _-Ray_


	7. Training With Klaus

_I wake up and roll over expecting to put my arm over Klaus but as I open my eyes I see an empty bed "Where is my fiance?" I start to panic but I suddenly get an idea. I rub my hands together and as I open them a clear orb forms and shows Klaus and Aro drinking blood and talking, Ok crisis over he's ok "So much for being here when I wake up" I mumble but none the less I smile "Damn it I can't stay mad at him he's too adorable" I giggle and go to the bathroom "Ugh really?" No towels "Demetri!"_

 _"Yes Little Petardo" I jump and turn around "Petardo?" He smirks "Firecracker" I smile "That is so cute! Oh there's no towels"_

 _"Oh my apologies I will be right back" He runs out._

 _XX_

 _About 10 seconds later Demetri returns "Here are your towels Little Petardo" I smile and take the towels "Thank you now I can shower" He smirks "Want me to wash your back?" He winks "No thank you Demetri" I smile kindly as he runs out._

 _I go and take a shower the water is freezing! So I use my powers to heat it up and finish my shower._

 _XX_

 _I wrap a towel around my body and towel dry my hair a little as I go back to the bedroom "GAH!" I jump as Demetri runs back in "Do you need anything else?" He asks smiling "N-No" I gasp getting over my heart attack "May I say you look beautiful" He kisses my hand "Thank you but no I don't need anything right now, Um can you please leave so I can get dried and dressed?" He nods kisses my hand again and leaves._

 _I go to my dresser and think of something to wear I draw a blank so I use my powers to pour myself some ice cold water "Hmm such a beautiful day" I decide to keep it comfy and wear some black leggings, A black tank top and Converse "See Comfy" I smile, tie my hair up in a ponytail and straighten my fringe "Looking good future Miss Mikealson" I giggle looking in the mirror "Demetri!" I yell and about a minute later he runs in "Yes Little Petardo?"_

 _"Can you show me where Klaus is? I fear I may get lost big place and all" I nervously smile "Of course follow me" He smiles and I follow him out._

 _XX_

 _"It is just down this hallway, You look adorable by the way" I smile "Thank you"._

 _We head into the throne room "I can't get used to how big this place is" I look to Demetri but before he can say anything I hear a mumbling "What did you say?" I look at Caius "I said good do no get used to it the sooner you are gone the better" He snarled "What is your problem now?" I snap and within minutes Me and Caius are pretty much nose to nose yelling and talking over each other, "This has to stop brother she is with Klaus and he is like a brother to all of us" Aro says softly "I do not want anything to do with a weak and pathetic little bitch like her" Caius growls and walks away. "Baby?" I turn to Klaus "Yes Love?" Klaus smiles "Remember that training we talked about? Well I would like it to start now"_

 _"Of course Love if you can handle it" He smirks, Aro leads us to the training room again._

 _XX_

 _"Ok Love before we get started there are a few things you have to learn, Know your enemy find their weak spot and use it to your advantage do that and you should win your fight. Ready?"_

 _"Yeah I'm ready anything else I should know?" I back up and get ready._

 _"Always watch your opponent" Klaus smiles "B-Be gentle please" I laugh "No promises Love" He laughs "Ok grab my shoulder" I do so "Now dig your thumb in and twist my arm behind my back" I do it with a slight struggle "Now you have me at your somewhat mercy you can punch or kick my leg out, Now I'm going to throw you Ready?" Klaus smiles "Klaus no don't you dare I will murder you I mean no meals for you" He laughs and throws me across the room "That hurt" I get up and run at him. I jump onto his shoulders and wrap my legs around his neck then throw myself between his legs flipping him across the room, I take a run and try to flip onto him but he brings his hand up and pushes me to the floor HARD. "Did that hurt?" He smirks "Yeah Kinda" I stand up and crack my back "Try and get the upper hand" He growls "What do you mean?" He suddenly runs at me I try to punch him but he grabs my arm and puts it behind my back "If you can get them in this position you have an instant advantage, Wanna try?" I nod he takes a punch and I was able to get his arm behind his back and pin him to the floor._

 _(Aro)_

 _"Remarkable isn't she" I smile "She should leave now I want to kill her for that cheek" Caius growls "Now now brother you will learn to like her I promise" I smile as he continues to glare "She really is quite special" Marcus mumbles._

 _(Raven)_

 _"Ok now dodge the attacks if you can" Klaus says "How?" I ask "By moving out of the way silly" Klaus smiles "Ok try and hit me" He smirks I try and punch him but he dodged so I tried again and again and he kept dodging, I got tired very quickly. "You try it Love" He takes a punch at me but I am so tired so as I try and dodge he punches me in the nose and I fall to the floor, Klaus hugs me and helps me up "You were supposed to block Love" He checks over my nose "Try again" He takes a punch and I try to block I close my eyes when I open them I am holding his hand with my powers, I smile and he smiles back and winks I blush. Now I know what I can do we go back and forth I keep dodging with my powers "That's my girl" Klaus says hugging me._

 _"Anyone hungry?" Aro smiles and we all get a glass of blood I change mine into blackcurrant juice, My stomach starts growling "Whats for eating? Aro I kind of have to tell you I'm not a vampire" He laughs "I know you smell too good" Klaus coughs "How about Chinese or Indian take out for Raven?" He suggests "Of course" Aro smiles as we head to the dining room._

 _We have something to eat, Talk for a while and then me and Klaus head to bed "Goodnight Love" Klaus mumbles and cuddles into me "G-Goodnight Klaus" We doze off._

 _End of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it._

 _-Ray_


	8. A Trial

_"Ugh" I groan as I am being blinded by sunlight,"Whats the matter Love?" Klaus asks cuddling into my back "I forgot to close the curtains" He laughs as I sit up "AGH!" I scream as a smirking Demetri is standing at the bottom of the bed. "Good morning Klaus master Aro wishes to speak with you, If you wish I will stay and keep Raven company" He smiles "Yes please do she gets grumpy on her own" Klaus smirks and gets dressed "You are so lucky I am too lazy to get up" I groan and flop down on my back "Ha well there's later" Klaus laughs as he leaves. "Grr" I fake a growl and use my powers to close the curtains "Your sparkling was giving me a headache" I smile at Demetri "Oh? Sorry for the inconvenience Little Petardo" He smirks and lays beside me. "So am I allowed to know why Aro wants to see Klaus?" I ask pouting "Sorry Little Petardo vampire business" I groan "Maybe being a vampire would have perks" I growl and put my head under the covers "That can be arranged" Demetri growls from beside me "Yeah no thank you, I'm good" He smiles "Don't say I didn't offer" I pat his head "Don't worry I won't, Hmm should we see what they are talking about?" I smiled sitting up "You can do that?" He asks looking somewhat worried "Yup" I rub my hands together and as I open them the orb shows Klaus fighting with a blonde vampire! I jump out of bed and quickly throw on some leggings over my shorts and my converse, I make a beeline for the throne room._

 _XX_

 _I throw open the throne room doors and the blonde vampire immediately lunges for me, I duck out of the way and use my powers to throw him up in the air and just before he hits the ground I spin kick him and quickly put my hands on his head. I see him walking in on a redhead vampire cheating on him and then he speaks to another blonde vampire setting up the kill to expose himself to the humans, He wanted to die but he hasn't actually done anything wrong. I let him go as Felix and Demetri hold him "Aro you should see this" I put my hand out toward him, Aro takes my hand and looks at what I just saw "He is innocent?" Aro has to question himself "Aro he doesn't really want to die or he would have done it himself and he has not actually committed a crime, May I take him for a walk? Not far of course" I ask still holding his hand "Absolutely not! You have no business being in here!" Ugh of course "You know what Blondie you are really pissing me off now" I use my powers to pull Caius towards me and as he gets thrown toward me by my powers I punch him in the face and throw him in the air and into the roof, He falls to the floor cracking it "You are dead" He snarls and lunges at me "Not today I'm not" I wait until he gets close to me as I channel all of my power into my hands as I shove them into his chest and he goes flying into the wall and actually passes out! I grab the blonde vampire and pull him out of the throne room with me._

 _XX_

 _I take the man to an empty hallway "What is your name?" I ask softly "James" He smiles slightly "So what exactly happened James?"_

 _"My mate Victoria cheated on me, I didn't know what else to do I can't imagine life without a mate" I put my hand on his arm "I understand I really do but have you ever thought that if she cheated on you maybe she is not your real mate? I mean a true mate would never cheat on their mate" He takes a minute to think "Wow you are right! Thank you I am going to search for my true mate" And surprisingly he hugs me "Ok you better get going then" I sniffle and wipe a tear away as he leaves._

 _XX_

 _I get back to the throne room about 5 minutes later "Where is he?" Aro asks "He left I convinced him to go on" I smile "Hmm Raven while you were away I spoke with Klaus and Marcus, How would you feel about being a member of The Volturi just for trials?" I smile "I would love to" We all go to the dining room and have dinner "Blood as per usual for the vampires and a normal human meal for me hey maybe this is not so bad after all, I smile as everyone chats and laughs._

 _XX Time skip to bedtime_

 _Me and Klaus head back into the bedroom, Not even 2 seconds in and he suddenly hugs me "You were amazing today! You kicked Caius ass and you saved an innocent man!" I blush "I-I had to do something after I saw his memories I couldn't let him die" Klaus turns me around and cups my face "You are amazing Love" He smirks and slowly leans in to kiss me! I meet him halfway and my heart starts beating so fast! It is amazing and I find myself getting lost in the kiss until he pulls away "Best be getting ready for bed Love you had a long day" I laugh "Y-Yeah I am really t-tired" I blush and go to the bathroom to get my PJs on._

 _I go back into the bedroom 5 minutes later and get into bed beside Klaus. I cuddle into his chest and yawn "Goodnight Klaus" I smile "Goodnight Love" He whispers and kisses my head, My heart flutters as I fall into a blissful slumber._

 _End Of Chapter I hope you enjoyed!_

 _-Ray_


	9. End Of Aro's Daughter

_I am no longer Writing this Aro's Daughter as I am bored with it, Have no intention of writing any more of this story. Hell I even deleted the files already, I apologize to the people who really liked it however you can read my new story Another Aro's Daughter I am already so in love with that story._

 _-Ray_


End file.
